


Uniquely Mute (Book One of the Fears Series)

by fourlarry



Series: Fears Series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harry adores Louis, M/M, Mute!Louis, Sassy Louis, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourlarry/pseuds/fourlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>logophobia - fear of words</p><p>Louis always had this attitude towards people where he was the sassy uni student who didn't take shit from nobody, but in reality he was just a mute boy with many insecurities that not even his best mate new about. He considered them flaws until a certain junior shows up and knocks away his negative thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniquely Mute (Book One of the Fears Series)

**Author's Note:**

> New larry fanfic that I've been working on a while back, if you enjoy it and would like to see more than feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos! :)

I sighed as I sat on a bench waiting for the tube, I always did this at 7 am on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. Thats when I had classes always in the morning, I don’t think I could take having them at night.

A tap on my shoulder startled me, looking up my best friend Liam stood next to me with a smile that should not be on his face this early in the morning.” Hey Tommo, here’s your latte.” He handed me a styrofoam cup that held my usual caffeinated drink.

I placed my cup on the bench and signed,” _why are you always such a morning person, it’s quite annoying._ ”

He chuckled,” because what’s not to be happy about? We start classes again, see the same boring people again, enjoying the same damn weather again.” I raised my eyebrow at him, wondering what exactly they put in his coffee.

Liam rolled his eyes,” I’m joking mate, maybe it’s not me but you and your grumpiness.” Oh so he pulled the ‘its not you its me’ card.

I was about to reply at how stupid he sounded, but the train pulled up and on we went sitting in our usual seats. Seeing the same weirdos every morning, an occasional hippie stoner passed out on one of the beat up seats.

Hit that blunt a bit too hard.

Me and Liam chatted aimlessly on the ride, getting weird looks as we waved our hands around animately. It was always like that until people finally understood the situation, judgemental pricks. They would never understand, no one but Liam who’s been my friend since diaper days.

When we got to the UNI building we immediately rushed inside, not caring about shoving people out of the way to get to class first.

We always were the first ones seated on the left side of the small auditorium, perfect view of where the professor stood at his podium. We used this time to ‘talk’ some more before the rest of our classmates filed in and filled the remaining seats.

Me and Liam were at our last year in this glorious building, majoring in psychology. I know what you’re wondering? Why the fuck is a mute kid studying this shit? Well, I just want to help others that are in the same situation as me. It’s a rough bump in the road that people of all ages who are mute go through that need a tad bit more help.

I remember seeing my first therapist and I refused to go at first or even listen to the man but he somehow broke through to me that not everything was rainbows and glitter-shitting unicorns. I was 11 at the time. Now I’m 22 and ready to step forward onto moving on with my life as a mature adult. But I was anything but mature around Liam.

 ****  


Me and Liam were secretly signing to each other, we obviously never get caught doing this. He was about to respond to my question on the World Cup when our professor, Mr. Clark banged his hand on a desk. The person’s head, unfortunately inches from his hand, popped up in a panic. From what I could see from the side of the curly haired boys head, was a slight frown on his lips.

“Mr. Styles, I will not tolerate sleeping in my class. You’re all supposed to be mature adults, not lazy highschoolers staying up late. Welcome back to Uni.” Mr Clark spat.

“I’m sorry, it won’t happen again sir.” The boy mumbled, barely even audible. His voice was deep and rich, making my eyes widen a little. His tired voice was husky and attractive. Don’t judge me for ogling you bitches, I’m as homosexual as Tom Daley.

Mr. Clark rolled his eyes, and turned away towards the podium and the powerpoint on a screen. As he kept going on with his lecture, I couldn't pay attention because of that sexy curly haired boy. _Curse him. That too deep voice, I wonder how it sounds like during se-- hold on their Tommo, back the fuck up_.

I fucking hate my thoughts sometimes, they’re always so naughty.

I then realize class is over when Liam has shaken me for what appears to be the fifth hundred time.” Lou, get up so we can go eat.”

I rolled my eyes. _The impatience of this man, fucking peasant._

I got up anyway, and me and Liam walked out into the busy halls, carrying out another conversation. We agreed on going down to the local deli down the street, also agreeing that it’d be nice to walk for once.

But no matter what, I’ll still be scrawny and LIam will be muscular. It’s like Batman and Robin, a teamwork. But I’m the weak link.

The walk was actually enjoyable considering that I don’t like exercise, my bed and laptop are my friends. We sat at a table in the corner near a window, Liam going to order for us because… yeah ya know.

I pull out my phone and start playing with it while Liam was ordering still, hungry boy, and a girl about 17 years old walks up to me.

“Hi.” She says not so shyly. I could immediately spot my pet peeve, overconfidence but let’s see where this leads.

“This seat taken,” She points at the chair across from me, not hesitating to plopping her ass in it. The damn nerve.” So what’s your name cutie?” She sends me a flirtatious smile.

I stay expressionless, my phone still held up in front of me. If I could only…. I’d sass this girl all the way back to Forever 21 where she got her fake ass nails.

She raises an eyebrow, her smile only faltering a little.” My names Jess, and I just dumped my boyfriend so if you want to get together sometime..” She trails, seeing my face still neutral.

I pity her now ex, I’d be thinking good riddance.

Both are heads snapped up when someone suddenly cleared their throat. It was Liam, yes I’m saved! ” Hello there.” He says politely to the dump jit who still hasn't moved from the seat, and now has a big smirk on her face. The way her eyes roamed up and down Liam’s obviously impressive biceps made me a bit sick.

“And who are you?” She asked seductively. I chuckled, amused by how desperate she is. Little does she know she’s embarrassing herself in front of a gay guy and a bi guy.

Liam soon catches on to my amusement, winking at me as a plan formed in his head.” What are you doing flirting with my boyfriend?” He asked harshly with a fake, placid smile on his face. The girls eyes widened and it was so hard to not laugh.

“Yeah that’s right, he gay. Now if you’d please leave.” He said with a still fake smile on his face.

She immediately took off across the room, probably to her friends. Poor, poor soul. Het girls are so naive sometimes.

“ _Thanks mate, now where’s my sandwich._ ” Liam chuckles, sliding my tray over that had my meat lovers sub and a can of red bull on it.

We clinked our cans together, and chugged. It seemed like a lad thing to do, but that was me and Liam.

 ****  
  



End file.
